Pesadilla
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: -Elliot… ¿Está muerto?-Dijo en un completo susurro, casi sin mover los labios, esa pregunta revoto mil veces en su mente, haciendo un desgarrador eco que lo mataba por dentro. No podía evitar pensarlo, se sentía más extraño de lo normal… Y si era así… Entonces la única razón por la cual continuaba allí era por la promesa que le mantuvo Elliot…


Holi~Holi~ Traigo ahora un muy peque One-Shot de Elliot y Leo que se me vino muy de repente a la mente, entonces no quise perder nada de tiempo XD y lo escribí de inmediato y ahora esta aquí~

Sin más que decir ¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, si no, a Jun Mochizuki

* * *

-¡¿Elliot?!-Pronunció un joven de cabellos negros, ya era de día. No hubo respuesta a su llamado y esto lo puso de los nervios.

Tomó sus lentes y se los coloco, apresuradamente se vistió y salió apresurado de la habitación.  
Durante la noche, una sofocante pesadilla no lo dejaba de atormentar; Sangre por todos lados, quejidos, lamentos y gritos. Todo parecía tan real, sintió la sangre salpicando en su rostro, su mejor amigo y amo clavándose su propia espada en el dorso de su mano, se sintió asfixiado y es por eso que logró salir de aquel mal sueño.  
Manchas blancas de aquí para allá, todos los alumnos de Latowidge se dirigían individualmente a su destino del que Leo era completamente indiferente. Esquivando a los demás, continuaba buscando sin perder la calma, pero no lo divisaba.

El timbre sonó, todos iban entrando a su respectiva aula, ni una señal de Elliot.

Se mantuvo cerca de la puerta de entrada a la sala donde se suponía que tomaría la clase con Elliot, pero nunca lo vio pasar, no importaba cuantos minutos corrieran, él no aparecía. Entonces algo no muy agradable se le vino a la mente, no quería pensarlo ni en lo más mínimo.

-Elliot… ¿Está muerto?-Dijo en un completo susurro, casi sin mover los labios, esa pregunta revoto mil veces en su mente, haciendo un desgarrador eco que lo mataba por dentro. No podía evitar pensarlo, se sentía más extraño de lo normal… Y si era así… Entonces la única razón por la cual continuaba allí era por la promesa que le mantuvo Elliot…

_-Si algo me llegase a pasar, haré que se encarguen de tus estudios-Sonrió decidido mientras se mecía sobre la silla en la que se encontraba muy mal sentado, ya que la usaba al revés para recargar su mentón sobre el respaldo de esta._

_El otro dirigió su mirada hacia él y luego miro con melancolía a los enormes estantes de libros pertenecientes a la casa Fianna._

_-¿Estás seguro?-Inquirió Leo sin sonreír-, ni siquiera soy de la realeza ni nada por el estilo-Soltó sin piedad._

_-¡He dicho que me encargare!-Exclamó el rubio frunciendo el ceño._

_-Claro… Como todo niño rico puedes obtener lo que se te pegue la gana-Comentó, sacando de quicio al que ya era próximo a ser su amo._

-Ese bastardo…-Masculló con culpa, en parte por el insulto que se coló a sus palabras sin permiso, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, mientras más caminaba un dolor punzante en alguna parte de él le calaba cada vez más, era casi insoportable.

Algo lo alentó a que acelerara el paso, cada vez más hasta empezar a correr, corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a la biblioteca.

Miraba a un lado y a otro sin detenerse de caminar, no encontraba nada, pasaba de sección en sección, pasillo por pasillo y sin ninguna señal de él. Tragó pesadamente y volvió a correr, no podía parar, no quería hacerlo; Salió hasta el patio y ni un alma alcanzo a ver.

Continuo caminando hasta llegar a la sombra de un árbol, estaba jadeante por tanto correr, inclusive sus grandes lentes se habían empañado un tanto, intento tomar aire y miro a su alrededor, para ser sinceros había un ambiente agradable, acogedor, todo el bello jardín adornado por flores y árboles con la vista de la academia no tan lejos de su posición, todo iluminado por los bellos rayos del sol que la creciente mañana otorgaba.

Él podría disfrutar de todo eso, si no fuera por…

-Tú lo mataste-Una voz se escuchó dentro de su cabeza-, es tu culpa-Continuo, Leo tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y se dejó caer al suelo, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro desesperado, no quería escuchar, no quería creer esas palabras que ni siquiera eran de él.

-¡No!-Gritó asustado-, cállate, no sabes nada-Replicó tirando suavemente de su cabello.

Esas voces siempre lo atormentaban en sus momentos de soledad, siempre las ignoraba pero… ahora resultaba un tanto imposible, quería esconderse más, más, pero no sabía cómo, no había como.

-¿No sé nada de qué?-Inquirió una voz familiar, entonces Leo levanto la mirada y se topó con la del rubio, era como una alucinación, pero debía ser real… Al instante-, contesta-Insistió, entonces los ojos del moreno se alcanzaron a divisar a través de los lentes, estaban vidriosos.

-¿Elliot?-Logró preguntar, con la voz un tanto entrecortada.

El mencionado simplemente se limitó a dar una sonrisa típica de él, lo cual no calmo al muchacho, si no, hizo que algunas lágrimas lograran escaparse sin permiso de sus ojos, se veía sumamente indefenso así, algo raro de él, sus mejillas tenían un casi indetectable sonroje.

-¡Elliot!-Volvió a repetir.

-Sí, sí, así es mi nombre, no tienes por qué recordármelo-Le bromeo y entonces extendió la mano hacia su amigo para ayudarlo a levantar, sin siquiera dudarlo este acepto, pero una vez en pie, se abrazó a su amo- ¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó un tanto nervioso ante las acciones del joven.

-Tuve una horrible pesadilla… Creí que algo te había pasado, bastardo-Contestó, pese a todo, Leo no cambiaba mal carácter.

-Serás idiota, solo salí temprano a dar un paseo-Declaró con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, ya que sí que le resultaba extraño ese comportamiento, pero de alguna manera no podía evitar sonreír ante ello.

-Idiota tú.

-Además, no eres el tipo de sirviente que se levanta antes que su amo para complacerle sus caprichos-Le dijo seriamente y con un tono un tanto irritado, ya que era la verdad.

-¡Pero aun así tengo que estar a tu lado!-Exclamó y entonces se dio cuenta de un doble o triple sentido que podrían tener sus palabras y enrojeció molestamente un tanto. Elliot había fruncido el ceño, mirándolo con un carmín en sus mejillas; lo peor del caso era que Leo seguía abrazado al otro. Se separaron de inmediato.

-Tanta lectura erótica te ha afectado el cerebro-Comentó Elliot de la nada, llevándose una mano al rostro, intentando disimular su sonrojo.

Leo sonrío divertido y divertido a la vez, no era posible que el muy bastardo comenzara a criticar sus gustos en un momento como este, y mucho menos que después de toda la tortura que sufrió este viniera a hacerlo reír.

-Elliot, completo bastardo disfrazado de noble, me has hecho sufrir toda la mañana y ahora me vienes con estas, de verdad que te mereces una buena zurra-Le dijo Leo esbozando una sonrisa no muy agradable, gracias a la sombra que ofrecía el árbol, sus ojos se apreciaban a la perfección.

-¡No me jodas!-Gritó Elliot arrancando a correr seguido por Leo, pero por desgracia el segundo mencionado se cansó pronto y solo pudo ver al rubio no muy a lo lejos, que se había detenido antes de dar la vuelta por un portón enorme que daba a otra sección de la academia, sonriendo, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos.

_Él y su radiante sonrisa, definitivamente no pueden desaparecer en medio de la luz…_


End file.
